Dark Void
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Someone was raped. And now hes giving up. Let darkness consume me, he begs. But his best friend won't let him go.FINAL CHAPTER UP! I AM DONE! r&r please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:dark fic....oooo...ooo....*flashes flashlight* still dark.  
  
Heero: ighnore Kazima's off color jokes.  
  
Duo:this fic is actully creepy...and...and HEE CHAN!! *glomps heero* I scared.....  
  
me:READ AND REVIEW...please! oh!! I own nothin'!  
  
I've been here before. The darkness. The incrediable dark void....this place is all too familliar.  
  
"Wake up! Get up!! We have to get out!! They're coming!!"   
  
Ah...but can't you see they've already come? I don't want to get up Yusuke. I can't they've already come...haven't you notticed yet? My ripped clothes. God, why didn't you kill me?  
  
"Kuruma my jackets not enough! Give me yours!"  
  
"Carry him! Its the only way we'll get him out....alive."  
  
But I'm dead. They killed me. They took every honor I had and tore it brutally from me. They stole everything I held dear....my morals, my code, my honor....my virginity.  
  
"Why is there blood? Where is coming from?!"  
  
"Yusuke...."  
  
"You know why theres blood-his voice dropped-the same reason his clothes are in shreds... Yusuke you know...They-"  
  
"SHUT UP KURUMA! DON'T SAY A WORD."  
  
Yes. Please don't say the word. Don't say that word. Rape. Something about that words scares me. The word itself is dirty. Why? Did the word become dirty from the action it represented, or did Rape just always sound wrong?   
  
Day upon day...  
  
Night upon night...  
  
In my dark hovel I will stay.  
  
"Has he woken?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yusuke. I do not think he would want you to loose sleep over this."  
  
"Hiei...he won't wake cuz...he doesn't want to."  
  
"What do you mean Yusuke?"  
  
"He doesn't want to wake up...The docters say hes blocked himself out. He won't wake up....I swear...I swear I'll kill those guys! DAM*IT!!"  
  
"Yusuke...we'll get them..."  
  
It does not matter if you catch them. If you kill them. If you remove them from this Earth. Their nails will still be on my back...Their teeth on my neck...Their lips on mine. And my tears and blood will forever stain the ground.God...why me? Why...why'd ya let this happen to me...I'm not the best person. In fact i'm one of the worst...but God...why me? Please answer. I'm scared.  
  
"Hey little bro....Your sick. Don't worry...I'll stay here. Right here, until the monsters go away."  
  
Theres are many monsters. They took me in their arms that night, while I was paralized from battle and the...they hurt me. They took what was not theres. They stole...what was mine and whover I wished to share it with...They hurt me sister. You can't chase that monster away. Pain never leaves.  
  
"How is he?"   
  
"Its been 4 weeks Boeton...4 weeks...how do you think?"  
  
"Yusuke I know your angry, but don't take it out on Boeton-"  
  
"Yes your right-I SHOULD BE TAKEING IT OUT ON YOU!! YOUR THE ONE THAT HAD HIM GO ALONE."  
  
"*soft voice* I thought...I thought he could handle it."  
  
"WELL HE COULDN'T KOENMA!! HES ONLY HUMAN! HE NEEDED HELP...THOSE BA*TARDS WERE STRONGER THAN ANYONE WE'VE EVER FACED!! DO YOU KNOW HOW...do you know how many time those bast*rds proabley raped him?"  
  
Many times. Many times. I don't want to wake up. Let me stay here. In the darkness, that is my mind. I don't care about anything anymore. I want to stay where nothing can touch me. Where I belong. In an emotionless pit...where I can't here the voices...where I can't see... What...what they were....go..going to do to me...God...I give up.Someone save me.  
  
"Hey. I know you hate me...and I'm not too fond of you. You need to wake up though...people need you...I...I need you. To annoy me...to do whatever it was you did, that got me attached. You can get over this. they were filth...your not...them being filth does not make you filth. To be honest...your somthing special....I've never met a human like you."  
  
F*uck off Hiei! How do you know I can get over this!? Your not me!! Don't go telling me what I can and can't do!! Don't you dare try to make me leave the dark!! DON'T MAKE ME LEAVE! I DON'T DESERVE THE LIGHT!!!I...I...do..don't deserve...the light...  
  
"Good mornig Kazuma...I brought some flowers to cheer up your room! Their Sakura blossoms... your sister said that you loved them, becuase they made you think of your mom. You know they are like you. For such a small flower they have a most radiant smell. And...for only a human you have such a strong will...Please...wake up."  
  
KURUMA LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TALK TO ME!! Please...please leave me alone..when you guys start talking to me I can hear them laughing in me. Hitting me...touching me telling me I'm nothing. And they're right...I'm nothing. I AM A BIG F*CKING NOTHING!...Just a stupid boy who thought...he could do what was right and get by in the world. But I know better now. You think like that, reality is only gonna slap you in the face harder.  
  
"Your a coward...Get up. Get the fu*k up."  
  
Yusuke leave me alone. I'm not leaving my only sanctuary. Not even for you.  
  
"Get up. You get up and don't you dare leave us. We need you here...I-FU*KING-NEED-YOU! I don't care what that as*hole did to you!! I NEED YOU HERE KUWABARA!!"  
  
Please stop crying.You don't need me...just let me be. Let me die.  
  
"Kuwabara...I know your not going to be better when you wake up. You'll be messed up real bad...but I'm gonna be here...every step you have to take...please man....wake up. Don't abondan me. I need you here...your my bestfriend...and I don't want to be alone...and you don't want to be there. In the dark."  
  
Oh, but I do...I really do Urameshi. I do. Its safer here, I can't get touched here I can't feel. I can't feel anything. And being empty...feels so right."  
  
"Please Kuwabara. I have no words to wake you up. I have no words to say everything is going to be ok, in the end. But...I can promise...you'll never get touched again...and I will always, *always* be here...so please. Please. Don't go and die...Don't leave me alone...come out of the dark. I'll do my best to keep the nightmares away."  
  
"Ur...Urameshi."  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke Urameshi wrapped his friend in his arms, as Kazuma Kuwabara woke up from a 6 week long coma after a rapeing incident. Crying and shakeing Kuwabara latched onto him sobbing on his neck. The docters watched on in amazement, they had just, 15 minutes ago, said that Kazuma Kuwabara was as good as dead. Yusuke sobbing,chokeing, and praising whoever showed him this mercy, held the shakeing and quivering man in his arms rocking him like a child.  
  
If you had known Kuwabara before the incident, you would no longer reconize him. There was something in his eyes..they had been robbed. Robbed of the light. Robbed of his innocene, robbed of everything that could kept him going. If you stood in the room, you knew, that the raven haired youth was all that kept him standing. Breathing. Living.   
  
Yusuke Urameshi was the only thing keeping Kazuma Kuwabara's eyes, from breaking and shattering into nothing but....  
  
Dark void.  
  
if you want the sequel ineed 5 reviews saying so!! ^_^() i scarred meself writing this. 


	2. Broken Mirror

okay part 2...hmm i dunnno how this story is gonna go. If you have any suggestions, please write me. If I use them I'll mention you in here! wee publisity!!  
  
Heero:...Your such an idiot....  
  
Duo:Mora than me?  
  
Heero: Just about....  
  
Duo:YAY!!  
  
thats not nice! duo's not an idiot..  
  
Heero: yes he is. Hes my baka....my idiot!  
  
right....anywho go on.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara opened his eyes to another day. Another day in his bed. He'd woken from his coma, and come home a week ago. Kazuma Kuwabara now stayed home, in his covers, in his apartment. His sister wanted to move in, but her new job only made it where she could visit nightly. Kuwabara wasn't alone though. His bestfriend had moved in, takeing up the guest room. Though, he usaully wound up in his room. Kuwabara would scream from nightmares, and Yusuke would come in hold him, and whisper that everything would be okay and they'd fall asleep. Just like that. Kuwabara had not chaged his clothes, gelled his hair, or so much as moved. Yusuke often came in to force feed him. Kuwabara broke down screaming and crying at any loud noise, and wasn't ready to go back to collage. What made him feel worse was everyone, in the whole town, his whole school, his whole FU*KING APARTMENT BUILDING, knew...they knew. Thanks to the d*mmed news reporters.  
  
"Kuwa..." A soft voice whispered. Yusuke came in, holding a bowl of warm water and a towel in his arms. Yusuke was quiet now, and had not gone back to work with Keiko. Yusuke stepped in the room and placed the bowel on his deak. "You should go back to work...how are you ever going to make money?" Kuwabara whispered while Yusuke got situated in the room. "I'm fine. Keiko understands, its you who should get up." Yusuke smiled playfully at him. "You need to go back to your part time job or you'll never pay off the rent." Kuwabara didn't say anything. "Your boss wanted you to take a few weeks off though, you don't have to worry." Yusuke said quickly and dipped the towel in the water. He then slowely placed it on his face. "Urameshi what are-" "You haven't moved from this bed. You at least should stay clean." Kuwabara stayed silent as Yusuke tenderly, gently washed his face and neck. He was being so gentle, and kind. It was more than he could stand.  
  
"U-u-urameshi." Kuwabara began to sob and shake. Yusuke dropped the rag and hugged Kuwabara. "Hey...hey its okay. Hush now..." He whispered soothingly feeling warm tears in his own eyes. "Shizuru is going out of town and can't cancel...she is so pissed." Yusuke said trying to change the subject. Kuwabara nodded. He was clutching to Yusuke's chest like a desperate child. Yusuke ran his hand though Kuwabara's messy curls, "Shh...don't worry...everything is going to be okay. I'm here." "Urameshi...Shizuru been paying my rent hasn't she?" Yusuke laughed, "You figured that out quick." "Can we go see Koenma today...theres somthing I gotta do." Yusuke perked up. For the first time Kuwabara wanted to get out of his room. "You gotta get cleaned up!" Yusuke said pulling back and smiling. He felt his heart ache as he saw his bestfriend's red and puffy eyes.   
  
"Oh Kuwa...don't you worry your going to be okay. I'm gonna take care of you."  
  
"I must be the luckiest bast*rd...I hope everyone has a friend like you." He whispered and looked down. "I don't know how you can stomch to be around me." His voice gave out and Yusuke was holding him again. "Easy there..Kuwa...easy. I'm the lucky one to have a best buddy like you." Yusuke made Kuwabara look at him. "Hey...after we see Koenma why don't we go see Genkai and Yukina. She'll be wanting to see you." Kuwabara shuddered. "I...its..." "Too many people?" Yusuke asked still ruffling Kuwabara's hair. Kuwabara nodded, he looked so pityfull. Yusuke nodded, "I understand...we'll see Koenma and thats it. Will you be okay if Kuruma and Hiei are there?" The two demons had been visiting almost hourly. Even Hiei. "Yeah....then can we go home?" "Sure thing buddy." Kuwabara got off his bed swaying from a rush of dizzyness. Yusuke was there to help him stand. Kuwabara had lost weight, and his muscles seemed to reduce in size. He looked paler, and younger. His curley hair nearly went down to his shoulders. Yusuke didn't realize there was so much. "I'll be in the liveing room if you need anything okay?" Kuwabara nodded and off He went.   
  
Yusuke went to sit on the sofa, and the tears he held back, came. This was the worst thing he'd ever had to deal with. But it had to be worse for Kuwabara. "God, why wasn't I there?"He wiped his eyes and sniffed. He looked at the t.v. in front of him, where a picture of Kuwabara's family sat. There where 3 frames in all. A big group picture, where Kuwabara was only 12 in. Shizzuru was 18 or so then. His father had brown hair, which he wore up just like Kuwabara, and lively blues eyes, which no doubt where Kuwabara had recived his from. The mother Had orange hair, and brown eyes, and looked like an older Shizzuru. next to them was the single pictures of Kuwabara's parents. "In loveing Memory of Jase Kuwabara." Was printed on the fathers, and on Kuwabara's moms it read, "In loveing memory of Suwan Kuwabara." Yusuke felt suddenly sick. "Sorry...I failed in looking out for your son...I should have been there. I'm his best friend dam*it! " Yusuke rubbed his eyes and sighed. He could hear the shower turn off. He wiped his eyes and let out a small sigh. He had to be strong for Kuwabara...he had too.  
  
********  
  
Kuwabara dried off carefully, avoiding the new bandages on his toso and chest. Kuwabara winced every time he moved, and his injuries where jostled. He brushed his hair, not careing if it was wet, and through on the largest hoody he had. It was a bright day though...and warm. But he couldn't let anyone see him...he wasn't ready for anyone to see his skin. Because in his mind, he thought that somehow the people around him would figure it out. Figure out the deed befallen on his body. They'd figure out what was wrong with him. That he was broken.  
  
Kuwabara hit his head. No, he wasn't broken! He wasn't going to let this ruin his life!! Tears began to spill out his eyes, but he bit his lip to stop. He pulled on his pants, which normally fit him. Now everything seemed to be to big. He'd gone down at least 3 sizes. His entire body felt frail, and like a child he often clutched to Yusuke's hand to steady himself. Yusuke didn't seem to mind, but Kuwabara did. He felt...weak. Vulrunable. Oh how he hated it. He was tired of being afraid to open his eyes! He was tired of going outside the room! He was tired of crying! "I'M SO SICK OF EVERYTHING!!" He shouted tears falling down his face, and he raised his fists smashing the river.   
  
Kazuma Kuwabara sunk to the floor crying as Yusuke Urameshi rushed in. He starred at the broken mirror, to the blood in the sink, and then to Kuwabara himself,whos hands had slits and cuts all over them. Yusuke immediantly got the first aid kit and bandaged Kuwabara's hands. Kuwabara was shakeing, and crying again. Yusuke threw his arms around him and sobbed along with his friend. "I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't there! I could have protected you! Could have done somthing!...God, Kuwa." Yusuke sobbed and Kuwabara felt a rush of guilt. "Its not your fault...Its not...not my fault. It just happened." Kuwabara said softly. Yusuke began laughing and wiped his eyes, "Here I am supposed to be makeing you feel better and...your makeing me feel better." The two chuckled drying their eyes. "No more hurting yourself, okay?" Kuwabara blushed, ashamed and nodded. "You got to start eating again....those clothes are huge on you." "I'm ready to go see Koenma now." Kuwabara said softly. Yusuke nodded and helped his friend up."Ok, then." Yusuke said leading him to the door. And for the whole trip there that was all the two could say.  
  
~~***~~  
  
Kuwabara clutched Yusuke's arm as they walked in Koenma's office. Yusuke's arms were around his friend to keep him calm. Kuwabara flinched every time someone brushed him, and he cluthed Yusuke's shirt tighter as they passed the demons, spirits, and people. Boeton was kind enough to tell the deamons to not go near Kuwabara, and leave him alone. So when he walked in everyone kindly smiled and let the two pass them. Koenma pushed open the office and both of them entered the room. Kuwabara sighed and relaxed his death grip on Yusuke's shirt. Yusuke reluctantly released Kuwabara, and did not protest as Kuwabara still clinging to his shirt. "Hello Kuwabara." That wasn't Koenma's voice. Kuruma, and Hiei stood by Koenma's desk along with Boeton and Koenma himself. Kuwabara's grip tightned and he looked down."H...Hey guys." Kuwabara stammered.  
  
Koenma slowley approached him,"Welcome back Kuwabara." He said smiling and in a hushed voice. He was in his teenaged form and placed a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, gently massaging it. "Its okay...your amoung friends." Kuwabara relaxed and released Yusuke's shirt compleatly. Yusuke pat him on the back and Kuwabara looked up at everyone. It was obviouse he still did not know what to think. "How are your wounds healing up." Hiei suddenly spoke out. There was a bit of stunned silence, and Kuwabara answered, "Th...they're he..hea...healing up fine, Hiei." Hiei blinked, and Yusuke could have sworn he saw a bit of sadness in the red orbs. "Oh Kuwabara, Are you sure you wanted to get out of bed?" Boeton asked bouncing on her feet. "Yes...I have somthing to talk to Koenma about...bu..but actully," Kuwabara took a breath, "It concerns us all." The people in the room immediantly focused their attention on him.   
  
"I'm resigning as a Rekai Tentai, as of now." Kuwabara stated starring at Koenma seriously.  
  
"WHAT!?"Several voices gasped out. Kuwabara was shakeing and took a step back. "I c...can't handle it! I...I'm too scarred to ev...even get out of my house! I'm not ready to come back and...and start as a detective...I...I can't! I j...just can't!!" Kuwabara had griped his hands and his eyes were closed.Yusuke watched his friend shake sadly.'Oh Kuwabara...why you?' he thought misrabley. Yusuke put his arms around Kuwabara, "Hey....no one exspects you to be over this in a week Kuwabara...." "Thats right. It would be best for you not to come back for a few months,so don't worry about makeing big deciosins right now." Koenma said gently. "Koenma if you don't mind until Kuwabara is starting to feel better, I'd like to resign too." Yusuke said surprising the red head. "No...Ura-" "Koenma, I agree with Yusuke." Kuruma said smiling gently. "We could use a vacation." Hiei didn't say anything, but nodded agreeing with Kuruma. "Thats fine, it will give us time to train the other Reikai." Koenma said smiling, clearly okay with the idea. Kuwabara looked at his toes, feeling again guilty. Boeton surprised him by glomping onto him. "You take care." She told him, her voice sniffily. She released him and Koenma rubbed his back. "Be careful, and get all the rest you need."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara left Kuruma, and Hiei following. "Do you feel up to doing anything?" Kuruma asked Kuwabara sweetly, "I can make us all some tea." He suggested. Kuwabara smiled, "I'll take you up on that offer next time, I'm just so tired right-" He was cut off as a demon rushed by carrying a large stack of papers. Kuwabara forze as he saw him running at them. His fangs were showing and his hair flying back, and in Kuwabara's head he saw his eyes narrow, his face twist sickly. The demon raised his hands, and Kuwabara screamed, "NO!" His spirit sword was out and he slashed in front of him cutting the stack of papers. The demon being narrowly missed. He squeeked and took off in the other direction yelling about a mad man. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried looking at his friend. The papers had flown up in the air and Kuwabara was shakeing. His sword was gone, and his legs buckled. He fell to his knees holding his head, tugging at his long curls. Yusuke dropped down hugging him, "Its okay, your safe everything is okay!" Yusuke whispered over and over, while Kuwabara starred blankly at the wall his breath coming out raggedly. "Urameshi, can we go home?" He asked shakeing tears falling down his face. "Yeah, yeah we're going home."  
  
~~***~~  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara slept sound in his room while in the kitchen,Kuruma,Hiei, and Yusuke sat talking quietly so not to wake him.   
  
"That was the first time I saw him with his hair down." Kuruma said softly,avoiding the subject he wanted to discuss.   
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said softly.  
  
"I've never seen him like that. "Hiei stated causeing the others to look at him. "I didn't like it. His entire spirit seemed to have died. Faded into nothing..." Hiei's voice grew hard. "I'm going to kill those demons...for changeing him. For makeing *me* miss the old Kuwabara."  
  
The two young men starred at him in surprise. Hiei had never confessed to such feelings. He barely even admitted he Kuruma and Yusuke were friends.   
  
"Do you think he'll get better?"  
  
"No," Yusuke said softly. "Not alone. I'm going to help him, no matter what it takes." Yusuke said softly.  
  
Hiei and Kuruma looked at their commrade and friend, and silently agreed. They wanted the old Kuwabara back. The one who dreamed of a time when useless battles wern't done, fought to protect the innocent, and was so care free. And...they wanted the heads of the demons that took him away, leaving a souless being in his place. 


	3. The Pieces

Boy its about time I started on another chapter eh? Dark void had me stumped but I think I'm finally picking up the pace! Do enjoy.as if Yusuke and kuwa will be a couple...we'll see. They are my fav. couple but I'm not sure if this is gonna be a yaoi or not! We'll see! ^_^  
  
"Kuwa...Kuwa wake up." Yusuke was shakeing his friend awake. A month had gone by and now it was time for Kuwabara to go see a docter.His bandages could be removed and he'd be checked over once more. Kuwabara had been doing a lot better, but he still refused to leave the house, and his hair remained ungelled. But He'd opened up a lot more. He wasn't screaming from fear at a drop of the hat, and he smiled like he used to before the incident. But he suffered. Oh, he suffered.  
  
Kuwabara was still afraid. He muttered in his sleep his darkest fears, about being raped again. He wore baggy clothes, and covered his skin best he could. He seldom ate, and often sat starring at a blank t.v. or out the window. He'd lost alate window, and Hiei could wrap his arms around him, and still have room in his arms, not that Hiei hugged Kuwabara.  
  
When he wasn't with Yusuke he was with Hiei or Kuruma. They'd opened up to him a lot, and Hiei tried only to get a little rise out of Kuwabara.Knowing if he got to angry with the human, he'd shake and try to go back in his shell. Kuwabara seemed very afraid of Hiei and Kuruma, and at night sometimes, he seemed very afraid of Yusuke.   
  
"Kuwa...please wake up, we'll be late!" Yusuke said as Kuwabara tried to bury himself in the covers. Yusuke's hand brushed Kuwabara's side and the red head gave a little laugh.   
  
"Your awake! I knew it!" Yusuke said and began to attack his friend with tickles.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
"Then get up!"  
  
"Oh c'mon! Let me sleep!"  
  
"We havea docters appointment! C'MON YOU LAZY A*S!!"  
  
"HEE HEE STOP!! YUSUKE!!!"   
  
THUMP!!!  
  
The two friends toppled on the floor Yusuke landing on top of his friend. Yusuke was laughing and pulled himself up to look his friend in the eyes. He immediantly got up when he saw Kuwabara looked terrified, as if waiting for something to happen. His eyes were wide, and his body trembled. "Kuwa...God what an A*S I AM!!" Yusuke said shouting at himself. Kuwabara blinked and sat up blushing a bit. "Urameshi...its just me...I'm still scarred...I'm sorry." He sat up looking very ashamed.  
  
Yusuke grabbed him by the shoulders, looking into his friends wide blue eyes. "Hey...no. No your not the problem. What happened to you was the problem. Its over now...Your safe...with me. I'm going to protect you!" Kuwabara blushed as Yusuke spoke to him. Very gently Kuwabara placed his head on Yusuke's shoulder, and let a few tears spill down his cheeks. Yusuke clutched the taller man to him. "Your going to be safe." Yusuke pet his friends hair, tangleing his finger in the mass of curls. "I wish...sometimes...I wish it was just you and me." Kuwabara said in a soft whisper.  
  
Yusuke felt his cheeks grow warm and he held his friend tighter. "You...know sometimes I wish that too...we've been through a lot...You helped me face Rando and win...You've done a lot for me." Kuwabara laughed. "Right....You've done a whole lot more for me!" Kuwabara laughed. "Okay fine...we've both done a lot for each other...now I'm going to do something else for you...help you get *YOUR* sorry as* in the docters office." Yusuke gave Kuwabara a noogie, and Kuwabara got up. "Yeah...Yeah, I'll get ready."  
  
Yusuke watched him go into the bathroom when he heard someone clear their throat. "Are we interupting anything?" Kurama had a sly smile on his face, and Hiei had an eqaully smug look on his face. Yusuke turned red, "No! Why would you be?" Yusuke said walking past them to the living room. "I saw that blush, Yusuke!"Kurama said smileing and following him. "Yes...it appears you are becomeing...attracted....to your friend." Hiei added calmly.  
  
"NO! GUYS...guys don't do that here..." Yusuke said sputtering. "But demons do." Hiei added smirking wider.  
  
Yusuke turned on the two demons. "So my demon half is attracted to my best friend, great!Thats just what he needs! Hes starting to be better...He could do with out my fuc*ed up emotions freaking him out!" Yusuke sat ont he couch dejectedly, a bitter frown on his face. "Yusuke...you really love the guy don't you?" "What if I do?" Kurama sat down next to him. "Then you tell him...Maybe this is just *what* he needs. To know you love him." "Why would he need that?!"  
  
"Hey I'm-Oh! Hey guys." Kuwabara said waveing a bit awkwardly at the two demons. Yusuke got up and grabbed their coats, "Lets go buddy."Kuwabara nodded giveing a large smile and stepped in the hall, but before Yusuke could follow Hiei called, "Hey!" Yusuke looked back. "What?" "To answer your question...he needs it because otherwise he wouldn't blush so darkly when you were near." Yusuke flushed. "He loves you Yusuke...I can hear his heart speed up." "And I can smell your hormones." Kurama said smirking widely, as Yusuke blushed harder.  
  
Yusuke looked at the two of his friends and gave a small smile. "Okay then...maybe I will?" "Will what?" Kuwabara's voice asked from behind the door. "I'll tell you later."  
  
thats the end on this chapter. sorry for the shortness. I don't know why its so short!!^_^ Just is!! I'm almost done though. I think one more chapter out to do it! 


	4. And It Begins To Crack Again

school   
  
is keeping me busy...I still don't get why they call the freshman   
  
Fish.....I'd rather be a camel. CAMEL!!!  
  
Duo: she loves those weird spitting things....  
  
THEY AREN'T WEIRD! THEY'RE CUTE AND I LOVE'EM!! *insane babble*  
  
Wufei: Just read before things get worse.  
  
As the doctors poked and prodded at Kuwabara he squirmed uneasily. He   
  
hated being touched...why'd they have to just keep messing with him?   
  
Kuwabara jumped as he felt a hand on his back. Yusuke was smiling at   
  
him and rubbing his back. "Its okay." He whispered bending down.   
  
Kuwabara smiled a pink flush in his cheeks. He could always count on   
  
Urameshi...  
  
"Okay Mr. Kuwabara...it looks like your making a wonderful recovery.   
  
Now that your body has healed up quite a bit its time we discuss   
  
Therapy." The doctor said clicking his pen and placing it on his   
  
clipboard.   
  
Both of the two fighters took a negative reaction to this statement.   
  
"You won't some weirdo to go inside his head?" Yusuke asked glaring at   
  
the doctor. "Oh great! That's all I need! A therapist to point out the   
  
obvious!" Kuwabara snapped not liking the idea much either.  
  
The doctor smiled, he'd expected this reaction. "I didn't say you had   
  
to go, but its an option. Most people who don't go after an exspirence   
  
like this...well...they kill themselves. Mr. Kuwabara if you try to   
  
harm yourself in anyway, you will have no choice, but to go to a   
  
therapist! Understand?" Kuwabara mumbled under his breath pulling his   
  
shirt back on. "He's going to be fine. He has me to help him out.   
  
Kuwabara won't hurt himself. Its against his honor code." Yusuke said   
  
helping Kuwabara with his jacket.  
  
The man smiled,"Good luck. Come back in 2 months so I may check over   
  
you for a last time."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke strode out of the doctors office and Yusuke looked   
  
at his best friend. Would he kill himself? Kuwabara caught his stare and said softly,"I wont hurt my self Urameshi...You were right it is   
  
against my honor code."Kuwabara smiled a familiar goofy grin, putting   
  
Yusuke as ease. "Hey Kuwabara...its time we celebrate! Snowcones on   
  
me!"  
  
Yusuke pulled out his wallet and headed for the snowcone house the two   
  
had passed upon arriving at the doctors. "Bubblegum, right?" Kuwabara   
  
nodded and watched Yusuke walk off. Kuwabara sat down looking around   
  
Nervously. It was beautiful outside today. Very beautiful. The sun was   
  
out, and children played in the park behind him.   
  
"I...I can't believe I've stayed inside so long...I've missed this."   
  
Kuwabara let out a sigh, smiling. A group of girls came up to him   
  
giggling and began to flirt with the carrot top. Kuwabara just sort of   
  
froze in surprise.'Great the one time in my life I don't won't girls to hit on me, they do!' Kuwabara thought annoyed.   
  
"Sorry ladies, but that ones taken."   
  
Kuwabara jumped as Yusuke came and sat next to him handing him his   
  
snowcone. "Hey sweetie, sorry the line was long."Yusuke said smiling at Kuwabara who blushed,nodded, and accepted the snowcone. The girls   
  
giggled happily and one of them screamed "Yaoi!!" and they moved   
  
along."Girls are getting harder and harder to understand." Yusuke said   
  
as he watched them go. He looked back at Kuwabara who was red as a   
  
tomato and removed his arm. "Sorry..." Yusuke said guiltily.  
  
"Its okay...I didn't mind!"Kuwabara blurted. Now both of them where   
  
rather flushed and Kuwabara began to eat his snow cone. "Thanks, this   
  
is good." Kuwabara finally spoke up. "No problem...I'm glad...I'm glad   
  
you decided to come out here."Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara an odd sparkle   
  
in his eye.  
  
Kuwabara smiled and stated softly, "I think I'd like to start coming   
  
outside more." Yusuke's eyes lit up and he grabbed his friend.   
  
"Really?! You sure?!" Yusuke asked excited. Kuwabara nodded. "Not on my own, but maybe if you'd come along...?" Yusuke nodded, "Well of course buddy! You don't think I'm gonna ditch you know, I love you man." Yusuke blushed, and stopped talking. Kuwabara was looking at him  
  
completely red.   
  
"Yus..Yusuke?"   
  
Yusuke hugged Kuwabara, "I'm sorry...I know you can't possibly be over   
  
what happened to you. But, I want you to know I love...I really love   
  
you." Yusuke was flushed when he pulled away.   
  
He wasn't expecting for Kuwabara to pull him back in the hug. "I love you too...How could I not? You...You've always been there for me." Kuwabara was blushing and boldly tilted Yusuke's face towards his and kissed him on the mouth.   
  
Yusuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Yusuke, making the kiss deeper. Kuwabara abruptly pulled away, and Yusuke realized his mistake.   
  
"God Kuwabara, I'm an as*! You were...It was demons that, and here I am half demon...this must be weird for you." Kuwabara pulled Yusuke back to him. " I'm sorry. I know you'd never rape me...but your right they were demons that hurt me...and I'm still scarred."  
  
Yusuke felt a wet droplet splash on his neck. Yusuke pulled Kuwabara   
  
closer to him, "Don't worry we'll take it slow...I'm going to protect   
  
you. Nothing is going to hurt you again. I swear." Kuwabara sniffled   
  
and nodded against Yusuke's neck. "I'm sorry-" "You have nothing to be   
  
sorry about...so stop apologizing..."Yusuke kissed his forehead gently   
  
and then stood.   
  
"I'll be back, I'll dump these in the trash and we can go home." Yusuke smiled and walked off towards the trash can his heart bumping loudly in his chest and a large smile plastered on his face.  
  
If only he'd turned around...  
  
If he'd turned he would have seen the group of gangsters circling a   
  
petrified Kuwabara. A hungry gleam in their eyes.  
  
If only he'd turned....  
  
end! j/k!! its not the end! theres one more chapter! Hey would ya'll   
  
kill me if this didn't end good? Like if Kuwabara got raped again and   
  
killed himself? Would that tick ya'll off? jane till next time! 


	5. New Mirror New Day

YAY! LIKE LAST CHAPTER!! WEE!...oh wait  
  
*clears throat*  
  
To splain my absence i have been in and out of hospitals cuz they think i have epilepsy...epleepsy?uh...somthing that gives you seizures! ^_^() No worries though! Besides that fact I've just been!!  
  
*head grows huge*  
  
REAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY LLLLLLLAAAAAZZZZZZYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
anywho go ahead and read! wish me luck when I get my brain scans!!  
  
~Kazima  
  
Kuwabara paled as a group of tall young men circled him. They were defintly not surrounding him to introduce themselves, mug him, or beat him up.  
  
He'd seen that look before.  
  
Strong hands...  
  
Nails ripping through his skin....  
  
Cuts slashing at his body........  
  
Unwanted kisses.....  
  
Kuwabara froze as the six men closed in on him. One with Black hair, and a cold set of green eyes, leaned foward.   
  
"Hey there." He placed a hand on Kuwabara's trembling shoulder.  
  
"..."  
  
A red head spoke up next, "You like to party little man?"  
  
'Go away....'  
  
"..."  
  
A blonde spoke, "You look thin...I rember seeing you hanging out with your friends a week ago...You were built and ugly...You don't look too bad now..."  
  
'not again...'  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes," The one with the greasy black hair agreed. He stroked Kuwabara's cheek,"Not bad at all."  
  
"...."  
  
Inside himself Kuwabara screamed. He begged what ever mercy God had, to be shown to himat that moment. Right that seconed...This couldn't happens again. 'Please...don't let it happen again.' The greasy black haired guy introuduced himself as Shun and then dragged Kuwabara to an ally, where the six young men closed in on him.  
  
Kuwabara pressed himself to the very back of the ally and closed his eyes. He could hear the demons laughing in his head, chuckling, "Look...Look at this pathetic human...Look at him shake! Hes a wretched one...Lets have some fun."  
  
And that was what this group of thugs were wanting to do. In any normal case Kuwabara would have been able to defend himself. But Kuwabara no longer cared. He no longer wanted to fight what appearently fate decided to bestow on him.  
  
The dark void could have him.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara felt a rough kiss, and burst into tears as the stale taste of rum filled his mouth. But the taste was not there long. The next thing he knew, the man was ripped off him and someone familiar hugged him.   
  
"Kuwa!"   
  
Kuwabara opened his eyes to see Yusuke's concerned, angry, and teary eyes. Kuwabara hugged Yusuke trembling and that was all that needed to be done. Yusuke released him and turned to the 5 men. The one kissing Kuwabara lay on the ground, the bones in his face broken.  
  
"You...you think its funny...?"Yusuke asked trembling.  
  
"You think its funny...to...to take him away from me?" Yusuke trmebled.  
  
Before him stood not the human thugs who dragged Kuwabara to the ally, but the demons. The demons that stole away everything Kuwabara treasered; everything Yusuke treasured in him.  
  
*He'd* been taking care of Kuwabara. *He'd* been doing everything he could for Kuwabara. In his mind, Kuwabara was *his* soulmate. *His* bestfriend. *His* love.   
  
"KUWABARA IS MY FUC*ING LOVER! HOW DARE YOU BAS*ARDS TRY TO STEAL HIM AWAY!!!!!!" The ground he was standing on cracked below him and tears dripped down his face.  
  
"Ura...urameshi..."Kuwabara whimpered as all this great power errupted from Yusuke. He watched Yusuke give a battle cry, and with no mercy pounded the scum into the ground.  
  
Tears flew off Yusuke's beautiful tanned face, blood splashing on his enraged features. Kuwabara starred stunned. Yusuke was beating the creeps more than he should...He...HE WAS GONNA KILL THEM!  
  
Kuwabara stood up and ran to Yusuke, who was on top of the red head punching him over and over...the mans face already nothing but ruined flesh.  
  
"YUSUKE PLEASE STOP, PLEASE!"Kuwabara begged.  
  
And he did.  
  
He climbed off him and collapsed in Kuwabara's arms.  
  
Then he sobbed.  
  
Kuwabara did not care...he sobbed with him.  
  
"Yus...Yusuke...Oh Yusuke!!" Kuwabara sobbed as he crawled up, seizing Kuwabara and crushing him to his chest. He burried his nose in Kuwabara's orange hair. "Oh I love you....I...won't...I *can't* le...let anyone hurt you again!!"  
  
After several minutes they stopped crying and Yusuke just held his love close. Kuwabara lay in Yusuke lap...and felt...oddly renewed...It was as if Yusuke had fought and killed the *original* rapers. The ones that had hurt him before.It was as if...he'd never been raped...he'd been resqued.  
  
The past months were just a bad dream....  
  
the void in his heart was lessened...not gone...but lessened. Maybe it would never be fully gone but....he felt at ease none the less.  
  
"Lets run away."   
  
Kuwabara looked up into Yusuke's proud brown eyes. Yusuke's hand stroked Kuwabara's face gently. "What?"  
  
"Lets run away...Kuwabara...let me take you somewhere...where we'll be safe. You'll be safe. Somewhere far away...where we won't have to worry about this shi*."  
  
Yusuke helped Kuwabara stand, and held Kuwabara around the waist. "We don't have to leave forever...We can come back...We don't even have to worry about being "Rekai Teitai" we'll just...just be."  
  
"Yus...Yusuke...but fighting...You..you can't give it up!"  
  
Yusuke pulled Kuwabara's head down to his. He smiled softly and whispered, "So I"ll give it up for a few years..."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes widened and he held onto Yusuke tightly, allowing the shorter warrior to kiss his cheeck, jawline, and lips. "I'll go anywhere with you...geez...corny much?"  
  
Yusuke laughed. Humor...somthing Kuwabara had not done in a long time. "Lets go..."   
  
With that Yusuke Urameshi pulled Kazuma Kuwabara in the light.  
  
And they were never heard from again....or...were they?  
  
END!!   
  
wahahahahaha i will do a sequel...once i have some mo' time! ^_^ OH I MADE YUSUKE AND KUWABARA PLUSHIES! I'M SO PROUD BEING AS I CAN'T SEW!! 


End file.
